Talk:Mass Effect 2 Detailed Walkthrough
The large paragraphs need to be broken up into smaller sections, or they just come across as a huge wall of text. 18:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) is it really necessary to have this Mass Effect 2 Detailed Walkthrough, a Mass Effect 2 Guide, and also individual mission pages e.g. Prologue: Awakening? Anyway, I was wondering about the possibility of an infobox template to house the mission summary, see Talk:Prologue: Awakening --Anonymous ::It would be nice if you'd leave a signature atleast, also, most if not all guide I've read on the Wikia weren't step by step, didn't include tips, strategies, etc. just a short version, that's why I'm making a DETAILED walkthrough. ::Posted the with the wrong browser where I'm not logged in, sorry about the sig, fixed now. ::BTW, I'm still working on my walkthrough, if you see a mistake or anything post here don't edit the walkthrough it self. ::--SilentShadow 14:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I see that you've mixed missions with assignments. I wonder, why don't you add these walkthroughs into the respective articles? It also makes it harder to read with a huge article, rather than several smaller pages. :::This seem very detailed, which is good, but I don't think we should have several different walkthrough articles in a wiki. :::Here are the articles I'm talking about: Prologue: Save Joker, Prologue: Awakening, Freedom's Progress, Normandy Crash Site :::--Spoo12 18:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, my walkthrough is rather class and difficulty based, those walkthroughs are adapted to fit all classes, that makes them highly universal, but they can't guide you action by action, tactic by tactic across the entire gameplay. Also, when my guide will be completed, it will be shorter then a detailed guide for all classes, 6 times. ::::--SilentShadow 00:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm going off for the night, need to get some sleep before Monday, I'll continue tomorrow. --SilentShadow 00:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Back to work. --SilentShadow 12:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) A minor setback occurred, I was nearly finished writing/editing Dossier: The Convict mission, when my browser was accidentally closed. No work was saved, including minor edits and adds to the older missions. I'm recreating my work as far as my memory is able to pull back and am replaying the mission to rewrite it as accurately as possible. Basically, a whole hour of work needs to be redone. --SilentShadow 22:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes... Thank you "Twilsemail" for finding the mistake, next time please do post it here, because I'm constantly writing and editing the walkthrough. It's easier for me to correct the mistakes. --SilentShadow 22:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :The article is due for deletion and so I understand that this response may not be read at all. However, if you want to write your own guide as opposed to contributing to a wiki, might I suggest heading to a site like Gamefaqs where they are willing to host individual guides. There you’ll gain the recognition and thanks you deserve for putting the effort into writing up a guide this specific. Best of luck in your endeavor. Twilsemail 13:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: The initial plan was to write the whole walkthrough in detail, due to having a lot of time with nothing to do. Leaving it open for people to change, correct and adept after I'm done. Unfortunetly the people began throwing me obstacles in the way and I was forced to move the walkthrough to my user page. Through the initial plan was to throw it into the crowd, now I don't know if it will leave my page, even after it's complete. It can still be read by people struggling with the game and there shouldn't be any further problems. --SilentShadow 13:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I would argue that the obstacle you are facing is a misconception of the procedures and overall goal of this wiki (and all others). No one person can claim ownership of the ideas presented here. This wiki is a growing thing, nurtured by all members and ever changing. No one person has the right of ownership, which you keep seeming to desire. :::Moreover, the exceedingly narrow demographic of “player struggling with the game while playing an infiltrator on insanity” seems a bit too niche. At least, that’s my view of the matter. While your intent is laudable, it most likely belongs either in your talk page (which you’ve already seen to) or a separate site with different intents and goals. Bear in mind that in a wiki, any article is fair game for editing (unless locked by a mod) and getting frustrated at others doing so gains you little. :::Again, best of luck in your endeavor. It’s certainly not easy forging a labor of love and watching others pick nits in its direction. Twilsemail 13:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, you don't get the Tempest at Freedom Progress, Infiltrator or not, insanity or not. You just get the crappy shuriken pistol. --Unknown :Ok, it will be fixed in a minute, thanks for pointing out the mistake. --SilentShadow 23:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm calling it a day, today. I'll resume work tomorrow, or rather, in 12 hours. --SilentShadow 00:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Before I go to bed, I disagree with the merge request. As stated before: 1. This detailed walkthrough is not complete 2. It's character specific, while others are universal and can't be in detail And lastly, what part of "Do not edit" and "not finished" don't you people understand? --SilentShadow 01:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :The part where you are telling editors on a wiki not to edit an article. Articles are open for anyone to edit. If you don't want other people to edit this, post it on your userpage. Anyone is free to come to this page and make whatever edits they wish (consistent with site policy, of course). SpartHawg948 01:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Merger (and other issues) Two things- proposing a merger, as I don't see the need for tow articles dedicated solely to a walkthrough of the game (referring of course to this page and the Mass Effect 2 Guide page). So let's pick one and run with it. I don't care which one, I have no 'dog in this fight', although based solely on precedent and naming and such I'd be inclined to keep the page entitled "Mass Effect 2 Guide", as that name is more in line with the naming conventions than is "Mass Effect 2 Detailed Walkthrough", but I'm happy to go with the consensus. *Addendum-I also just realized that this isn't even just a detailed walkthrough of the game (thank the deceptive title for that!), it's a walkthrough for one class (just one class!) on one difficulty setting! And it's already this huge! There is just no need! So much of this is opinion driven! This stuff needs to be in the forums, not in an article, and it needs a more revealing title (Something like ME2 walkthrough- Infiltrator class on Insanity). The second thing- DO NOT (and this is a general statement, not directed at any one person) put statements at the top of articles (ie articles in the main section, as opposed to ones in the Forums) like "THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, please do not edit anything before it is completed." or "do not edit this your self because I'm constantly playing the game and typing here." This is a wiki, an encyclopedia that ANYONE can edit. There is no such thing as ownership of an article in the main section of this site. If you want to work on something by yourself with no outside interference, and don't want others to make edits till you are done with it (or at all) then put it on YOUR userpage, not in an article. I will not tolerate editors telling others not to make edits to articles. SpartHawg948 01:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I do not claim ownership, I'm just writing a step-by-step walkthrough for an Infiltrator player on Insanity difficulty. It's not the same as Guides out there. And I will not tolerate someone changing an article still in early stages of development, that I've put 20 hours in. --SilentShadow 01:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Then put it on your userpage. Statements like "And I will not tolerate someone changing an article still in early stages of development, that '''I've' put 20 hours in.'' " (emphasis added) sure makes it sound like you claim ownership. You cannot bar people from making edits to this page simply because you've put time into it and are not done yet. This is a wiki. I'll ask again to desist from this sort of behavior and language, as if it keeps up, this will not end well. SpartHawg948 01:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::SilentShadow, this article contains around 30 uses of the personal pronoun "I" which is generally not acceptable in Wikia outside of user and talk pages. --Phiont 10:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest again that there are a lot of individual mission articles that are not yet very detailed, that you can put a lot of this information in (e.g. Prologue: Save Joker, Prologue: Awakening), rather than the long Mass Effect 2 Guide. Having several seperate complete walkthrough articles doesn't really fit for a wiki. The Normandy Crash Site could also easily be merged to the respective article (since it has nothing to do with class or level). --Spoo12 01:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Very well then. The walkthrough will now be cut from the page, delete it if you want. I will continue to work on it in my user page. --SilentShadow 12:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. That way, you don't have to worry about those pesky other editors trying to fix problems they see, and I don't have to worry about you telling other users they can't edit articles! SpartHawg948 22:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC)